Carousel of Progress Script (Ohio Magic Kingdom Version)
Father: Welcome to Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress! You're in for a real treat. The Carousel of Progress was Walt's own idea from beginning to end. He loved it. He introduced the show at the World's Fair in New York City in 1964 and it was an immediate smash hit. Millions of people came to see it and since then, the Carousel of Progress has had more performances than any other stage show in the history of American theatre. You know, Walt loved the idea of progress and he loved the American family. He himself was probably as American as anyone could possibly be. He thought it would be fun to watch the American family go through the twentieth century experiencing all new wonders as they came. And he put them together in a show called Carousel of Progress, which we are about to see. Although our Carousel family has experienced a few changes over the years, our show still revolves around the same theme: and that's progress. May the century begin. Chorus: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, And tomorrow is just a dream away. Man has a dream and that's the start. He follows his dream in mind and heart. Father: And when it becomes a reality, It's a dream come true for you and me. For there's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day, There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Just a dream away. Father: Well, the robins are back. That's a sure sign of spring. What year is it? ? Oh, just before the turn of the century. And believe me, things couldn't be any better than they are today. Yes sir, we got all the latest things: gas lamps, a telephone, and the latest design in cast iron stoves. That reservoir keeps five gallons of water hot all day on just three buckets of coal. (Laughs) Sure beats chopping wood! And isn't our new ice box a beauty. Holds 50 pounds of ice. Milk doesn't sour as quick as is used to. Our dog Rover here keeps the water in the drip pan from overflowing. You know, it wasn't too long ago we had to carry water from a well. But thanks to progress, we've got a pump right here in the kitchen. 'Course we keep a bucket of water handy to prime it with. Yes sir, we've got everything to make life easier. Mother! I was reading about a fellow named Tom Edison, who's working on an idea for snap on electric lights. Kaitlyn: I'll believe that when I see it. Father: That's My Wife Katie! Kaitlyn: But with my new wash day marvel, it takes only five hours to do the wash. Imagine! Father: That's right folks. Now Mother has time for recreations like- Kaitlyn: Like canning and polishing the stove? Father: (Laughs.) Ok Mother! You just iron the wrinkles out of my shirts. Kaitlyn: Yes, Dear! Father: But no one can improve on nature for drying clothes. (Sound of thunder and rain.) ''Oh well, the cistern was low on rainwater anyway. (Rover growls.) Rover! Mind your manners! You know, our home entertainment is getting better too. With this amazing new stereoscope, my son can now see and learn all about the latest events in the world. Like the World's Fair in St. Louis. '''Son:' Wowie! Look at that! What's the Hoochie Coochie, Dad? Father: (Clears throat.) ''Get back to your homework, son. You know spring cleaning is a lot easier than it used to be. Our newair suction vacuum cleaner operates on one boy power. Sure an improvement over the old carpet beater. Folks, we don't have an opera house in our town, but right here in our own home we got the next best thing, a talking machine. ("There's a Great Beautiful Tomorrow" plays for Grandma and her parrot.) '''Parrot:' (Squawks.) She keeps that thing going all day long. The tenor's driving me nuts. Progress! (Squawks again.) Father: (Chuckles.) You know, the young folks have their own ideas about entertainment. For instance Chelsea, our teenage daughter is getting ready to go to a trolley party on one of those new electric street cars. She says hayrides are old-fashioned. Chelsea: Thanks for letting me go, Daddy! Father: Be Home by 7:00, Daughter! Chelsea: Yes, Daddy! Father: It's hard to imagine how life could be any easier. But there's a new company, (uh, General Electric they call it,) working on bringing the same power that runs the trolley into folks' homes. I Dunno. If those fellas are working that out, one thing is certain- Father & Chorus: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, And tomorrow is just a dream away. Man has a dream and that's the start. He follows his dream in mind and heart And when it becomes a reality, It's a dream come true for you and me. For there's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Just a dream away. Father: Whew! Hottest summer we've had in years. Well, we've progressed a long way since the turn of the century 20 years ago. But no one realized then that this would be the age of electricity. Everyone's using it: farmers, factories, whole towns. (Sounds of traffic outside.) ''With electric streetlights we don't worry so much about the youngsters being out after dark. And what a difference in our home. We can run as many wires as we need in any direction for Mother's new electrical servants: electric sewing machine, coffee percolator, toaster, waffle iron, refrigerator, and they all go to work at the click of a switch. ''(Frantic music plays as the appliances come to life.) ''Take it easy! You'll blow a fuse! ''(Buster growls.) ''Buster! Leave 'em alone. Well, the days of lugging heavy irons from the old cookstove to an ironing board are gone forever. With an electric iron and electric lights, Mother now has time to enjoy her embroidery in the cool of the evening. Right, Mother? '''Kaitlyn:' Yes, Dear! Father: Oh by the way, we've got a phonograph now. And there's a new type of music called Jazz that all the youngsters go for. (Jazzy instrumental of "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" plays in the background.) With his crystal set, Grandpa can get big time entertainment from distances up to a hundred miles away! (Radio static is heard.) Radio: We interrupt this program to bring you this news bulletin. Charles A. Lindbergh landed in Paris today. I repeat, Charles A. Lindbergh landed in Paris. Father: Now that's called static. You know, there's something progress can't improve on; it's called romance. Kaitlyn: Chelsea, It's After 9:15! Chelsea: Yes, Mother! Father: Huh, Huh. Mother broadcast the time signals long before radio got the idea. (Buster growls.) Father: Cut that Out, Buster! Well, we've got indoor plumbing now. Saves a lot of walking. In our new bathroom we've got a-a houseguest. (Cousin Orville is heard humming "The World Owes Me a Living".) ''Cousin Orville. And as usual, he's taken over the coolest spot in the house. I will say one thing for him, though. Orville's rigged up something pretty clever. He calls it air cooling. Hmm, too bad he's not reading the help wanted ads. '''Orville:' No privacy at all around this place! Father: Sorry, Orville! You know, considering all the conveniences we have it looks as though we've made real progress in making our lives easier. And when we read about those things the research people (at General Electric)' are working on, well, we can be sure of one thing- Father and Chorus: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, And tomorrow is just a dream away. Man has a dream and that's the start. He follows his dream with mind at heart And when it becomes a reality, It's a dream come true for you and me. For there's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Just a dream away. Father: Well it's autumn again and the kids are back in school. Thank goodness! Here we are in the frantic forties and the music is better than ever. And it's amazing how our new kitchen wonders are helping to take over the hard work. Everything is improving. Electric range is better. Refrigerators are bigger and make lots more ice cubes. But my favorite is the electric dishwasher. Now Mother spends less time in the kitchen and I don't have to dry the dishes anymore.'' (Chuckles.) Oh, I spend a lot of time here. Have to. Now that television has arrived, Grandma and Grandpa have taken over my den. ''(Grandpa is heard snoring as Grandma watches TV.) ''Television has changed our lives. It's brought a whole new world of culture into our home. '''Grandma:' (To Grandpa.) Are you asleep, dear? (Changes the channel to a boxing match.) ''Come on! Come on, belt him Tiger! Let 'em have it! That's it Tiger! Come on! Let him have it! (Sport Barks) '''John:' Well, to each his own. Right Sport? No doubt television will improve and the kids will learn a lot from it. Right now my son is more interested in models. Airplane models, that is. (Sound of model airplane motor.) Timmy: Dad! Dad! It works! It works! Father: I hear it! I hear! And so do all the neighbors! Good work, son.'' (Sport barks.) Sport, knock it off! How about that? My son, the engineer. Well, ok where was I? Oh, remember back in the 1920's when young people got their exercise dancing the Charleston? Well today our daughter Chelsea keeps in shape with electricity. Chelsea (With warbling voice from a fat jiggling machine): Babs, Did You Know That Adrianna is Going Steady with Josh. Imagine! '''Babs:' Chels, Are You Going to the Dance? Chelsea: Yes, But I'm Not Going to the Dance with That Loser Jose! Babs: I Don't Blame You One Bit! Chelsea: Besides, I Wouldn't Been Seen in his Old Jalopy. Make Me Bounce and Shake like a Bowl of Jelly. Oh Yeah, and Listen Babs.... Father: Hmm, any more hip action and she'll disconnect something.'' (Sport growls) Quiet, Sport. You can never underestimate the power of a woman. And speaking of women doing things, Mother is caught up in the new do-it-yourself craze. She's remodeling our basement into something called a rumpus room. (Chuckles.) Mother's pretty ingenious, like using her food mixer for stirring-paint?!? Well, that's my wife Katie. '''Kaitlyn:' Rob? Father: Yes, Dear! Kaitlyn: I Was Just Thinking! Father: About What? Kaitlyn: That if you hired a man to do this, wouldn't you pay him? Father: Well Of Course, Dear! Kaitlyn: Then I should get equal pay. Father: Well, um, we might negotiate something later on, dear. Kaitlyn: When? (Cuckoo Clock strikes.) Clock (Singing): There's a Great Beautiful Tomorrow! Shining at the End of Every Day! Father: (To clock.) You stay out of this! Yes sir, it seems like these are the best years of our lives. Or does that sound like an echo from the past? Well, I guess it's about time to move on. All of us should know the song by now. Let's sing it together... Father and Chrous: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, And tomorrow is just a dream away. Man has a dream and that's the start. He follows his dream with mind at heart And when it becomes a reality, It's a dream come true for you and me. For there's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Just a dream away. John: Well, it sure is nice to have the whole family home for the holidays. Right now, I'm cooking my one and only specialty. Chili! It's our traditional New Year's Eve snack. (Clatter of dropped pans.) ''Oops, sorry! '''Kaitlyn:' (Laughing.) ''My, that chili sure sounds good! '''Grandma:' Mmm, smells good too. Father: And it better be good, Grandma. With Mother spending all of her time on the Clean Waters Committee, I may be the only one left with time to cook. Kaitlyn: Now dear, you encouraged me to get involved. John: Good grief, did I do that? Chelsea: (Laughing.) My mother the activist? I think that's kind of neat. Kaitlyn: I think it's kind of neat, too! Did I show you the letter from the mayor, thanking us for getting the bond issue passed? Joe: You've done it again, Mom. Grandma: In my day, women only had time for fun things, like- Kaitlyn: Canning and polishing the stove? Grandpa: Now, Grandma, things haven't been all that bad. We've been a pretty good team. Chelsea: But on your team. Grandma spent most of her time on the bench!'' (They all laugh.)'' Kaitlyn: Speaking of the bench, I suppose you men are going to sit all day tomorrow watching football on TV! Father: You better believe it! Grandpa: And while we're warm and cozy in front of the TV, I'll be feeling mighty sorry for all those people out there that bucking traffic and those crowds. Chelsea: Why Grandpa, you really do care about people! (Sings and strums her guitar and sings.) "Man has a Dream and That's the Start. He Follow His Dreams with Mind at Heart." Grandpa: Young lady, I've always been Follow My Dream! My generation has always been concerned about people. Father: You're right, Grandpa. And progress for people has always been the real challenge. In every generation. Joe: I agree, Dad! When we've had the most problems, that's when we seem to make the most progress. Grandpa: Well then sonny boy, you've sure got your work cut out for you. Kaitlyn: Father, it's getting close to midnight in the East. Let's watch the New Year's celebrations on TV.'' (The TV in the background is turned on.)'' 1st Newscaster: (The sounds of "Auld Lang Syne" can be heard.) And that's our story in Times Square. Now let's go to Walt Disney World, in Florida. 2nd Newscaster: From high atop the Contemporary Resort Hotel, we can look down on all the exciting celebrations. Across the way is the Magic Kingdom, where people from everywhere have come to greet the New Year with hope and optimism. As well as a penguin and a elf. Chelsea: Speaking of optimism, how's the chili coming, Dad? Father: Patience everybody! I haven't missed a New Year's yet.'' (Spot barks loudly.) Mind your manners, Spot! Dogs don't eat chili. (Spot whimpers.)'' Chelsea: (First humming the tune as she strums and then sings.) Shining at the End of Every Day. Grandpa: You know, Grandma, she's right. We've seen a lot of New Years come and go. And we've shared the good old days. But I admit, the time we live in, really is the End of Every Day. Father: Yes, Shining at the End of Every Day. One of the reasons is because electricity has improved all our lives. Kaitlyn: And if we use it wisely and well, each new year and each new day can bring a better way of life. Father: Well Said, Mother! Progress takes a lot of people wanting it and willing to work for it. And So Next, We Invite You to Come Along and See Some of the Electrifying New Ideas from General Electric. For Our City, and For Your Own Hometown. All: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, And tomorrow is just a dream away. Kaitlyn: Man has a dream and that's the start. Father: He follows his dream with mind at heart. Chelsea: And when it becomes a reality, Grandpa: It's a dream come true for you and me. Chorus: For there's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Shining at the end of every day. Father: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, Chrous: Just a Dream Away. Father: Thank you for joining us on Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress. We hope you've enjoyed this tribute to the 1964 Carousel of Progress from the New York World's Fair. All of us at General Electric, thank you for joining us and for helping us celebrate this day. Now, will you step outside. Have a great big beautiful day. Happy New Day, everybody! Category:Ohio Disney Community Resort